GASHINA
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Ketika seks menjadi arena pembuktian siapa yang lebih dominan. [KAISOO/ YAOI/ SMUT/ PWP/ LIGHT BDSM] [Power Bottom!Kyungsoo]


.

* * *

 **GASHINA**

 **Kaisoo**

 **By, Sexy Rose**

.

 **WARNING: Feminize!Kyungsoo**

.

* * *

 _Everything in the world is about sex except sex._

 _Sex is about power_

-Oscar Wilde-

.

 _Slap_!

Mungkin begini rasanya berada di ambang batas kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

Atau mungkin ... justru kesakitan ini proses dari kenikmatan itu sendiri?

Tubuh telanjang. Mata tertutup. Mulut tersumpal. Tangan terikat pada kepala ranjang. Kaki bukannya tidak mampu bergerak, hanya saja terdapat beban—yang terlampau _enak_ untuk dianalogikan serupa beban—sedang menindih selangkangannya tepat di tengah seakan-akan bagian itu adalah pelana.

 _Slap!_

Satu pecutan kecil kembali menyentak paha kanannya. Sengatan perih bercampur panas harus ia tahan. Rasanya amat menyiksa, akan tetapi di satu sisi terdapat gairah menyenangkan yang lari membuncah dan membakar aliran darahnya menuju pusat tubuh hingga organ luarnya menegang.

.

Jongin mencoba mengingat detail peristiwa yang membuatnya berujung seperti ini.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo— _kekasihnya_ —memberi pelukan hangat setelah mengucapkan kalimat selamat datang. Jika hal ini bagian dari kejutan kecil yang direncanakan lelaki itu, _ya_ , Jongin cukup terkejut karena tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menginap di apartemennya kecuali akhir pekan.

 _Bath up_ hangat lengkap dengan tetesan aroma terapi, meja makan penuh hidangan favorit, usapan jemari lembut disertai alunan suara merdu sebelum tidur; merupakan kejutan susulan yang diberikan Kyungsoo malam ini. Tidak ada seks. Jongin menutup hari berhias tawa jenaka Kyungsoo memenuhi mimpi.

 _Slap!_

Pengharapan akan mimpi indah hingga matahari menyapa buyar seketika tatkala sensasi perih memaksanya bangkit dari ketidaksadaran. Mata terbuka, namun gelap masih menutupi. Bibir ingin bicara, namun terganjal sesuatu yang membuatnya bungkam. Gerakan terbatas. Kepanikan melanda. Apa ia sedang diculik? Lalu Kyungsoo?

 _Tidak, jangan lakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo!_

Kyungsoo?

 _Slap!_

"Tenang, sayang."

Di tengah usahanya untuk bebas, terdengar bisikan lirih dan sentuhan tangan yang sangat familiar. _Ah_ , Jongin sedikit lega begitu otaknya memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini bukan adegan penculikan seperti yang ia takutkan. Situasinya masih dalam satu rangkaian kejutan dari kekasihnya.

Namun entah kenapa rasa tidak suka menyeruak menembus benteng harga diri!

Sembari mengatur tempo nafas, dapat ia rasakan kecupan-kecupan lembut merambati lehernya lalu perlahan turun ke dada. Nafasnya semakin tersendat begitu ujung lidah basah mengitari putingnya disertai gigitan kecil berulang kali. Dan ketika 'beban' di atasnya mulai menggesekkan pinggul mereka, gelenyar panas dalam darah Jongin kembali berpacu liar tak terkendali.

Tangan terkepal. Ego memberontak ingin lepas.

 _Sejak kapan Kyungsoo sebinal ini_?

Selama tiga tahun masa kebersamaan mereka, Jongin mengenal kekasihnya sebagai pribadi yang pendiam dan pemalu. Perawakan mungil Kyungsoo seperti sengaja diciptakan satu paket bersama segenap persona mulia yang membuat siapapun luluh; sikap santun, pola pikir polos, pembawaan kalem—hakikat yang sangat kontras dengan perangai Jongin.

Barangkali lantaran perbedaan sifat dasar mereka, menjadikan hubungan keduanya bertahan hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo sabar sekali menghadapi emosinya yang mudah tersulut. Kyungsoo begitu telaten meladeni tingkahnya yang kadang kekanakan. Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama di mana ia harus berbagi kebahagiaan. Kyungsoo menjadi satu-satunya pilar kala ia butuh sandaran.

Kyungsoo juga tak pernah membantah, dia selalu diam mengalah saat mereka bertengkar, meskipun setelahnya akan menangis sesenggukan dalam rengkuhan dadanya tatkala permintaan maaf meluncur tulus.

Pada titik itulah Jongin sadar ia tak sekadar jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo bukan hanya kekasih. Dia sahabat, saudara sekaligus matahari bagi dunianya yang gulita.

 _Slap_!

"Tidak seharusnya kau melamun di posisi seperti ini, Kai."

 _Kai_ , adalah nama panggilan yang Kyungsoo sematkan ketika bersenda gurau. Jongin biasanya keberatan, namun kekasihnya beralasan jika Kai bermakna Raja dalam bahasa Skandinavia, sesuai dengan karakternya yang suka mendominasi.

Menilik keadaannya sekarang, justru ia yang tengah didominasi!

Panik kembali menyerang. Otaknya mulai menalar kemungkinan bahwa ia akan berperan sebagai pihak yang dimasuki membuatnya gusar. Apalagi saat dirasakannya tubuh Kyungsoo telah berada di antara paha yang—entah sejak kapan—terbuka sembari menyusupkan getaran sensual pada permukaan sensitif kulitnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Jongin berusaha memberontak. Kakinya sudah siap-siap menendang, hanya saja pecutan kekasihnya menyambar lebih cepat, memicu geraman rendah akibat terai perih yang justru menyulut ketegangan gairah.

"Kau takut?" Kelakar Kyungsoo basa-basi. Sebab cekikikan riang yang terdengar, pertanda pertanyaan itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban. "Kalau aku ... kesal ... karena kau nakal sekali, Jongin."

Penutup mata dan penyumpal mulutnya tiba-tiba terlepas. Sedikit kebebasan dapat ia rasakan meskipun pergerakan tangannya masih terkunci. Umpatan, makian hingga sumpah serapah siap terlontar, namun urung tatkala jarak pandang yang sebelumnya mengabur kini mulai jelas—jelas menampilkan bentuk Do Kyungsoo bak sesosok _femme fatale_.

 _Suspenders_. _Net stocking_. _Garter belt_. _Lace thong_ ; paduan corak hitam yang membalut kulit putih kekasihnya masih disempurnakan lagi dengan padanan _stiletto_ merah sebagai alas kaki. Dan jika selama ini Jongin selalu menganggap Kyungsoo indah apa adanya, maka kini Jongin harus mengakui Kyungsoo luar biasa indah berkat riasan tipis _freckles blusher_ yang dipertajam goresan _cherry lipstick_.

Sungguh sebuah suguhan feminim hasil kebiri identitas maskulin—sekaligus usaha pengukuhan kekuasaan atas maskulinitas Sang Dominan.

Si Submisif menyeringai.

 _Slap_!

"Ah..." Desahan terlepas, ego terepresi, sadar bahwa laki-laki menggoda di hadapannya membawa senjata. "Bisakah kau berhenti mencambukku, sayang?"

Tak memberi jawaban, Kyungsoo malah melempar pertanyaan baru. "Anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman, bukan?"

"Soo, aku—"

"Sttt...," satu jari telunjuk menempel pada bibirnya, "Diam! Atau hukumanmu akan kutambah."

Jongin mengalah. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena jalan negosiasi telah ditutup sepihak. Percuma merayu kekasih yang sedang keras kepala. _Apakah dia sedang mabuk?_

"Aku hanya sedikit menenggak _wine_ kalau kau menganggapku gila." Kyungsoo berkata seolah mengerti apa yang membuat alisnya berkerut.

Perlahan, tubuh di atasnya merangkak turun disertai _gesture_ sensual hingga kepala si mungil mengendus kejantanannya. Sontak saja Jongin berjingkat. Tanpa aba-aba, kuluman lembut membelai organ intim yang telah lama mengeras itu, lalu segera disusul pijitan halus pada area skrotum yang sakit berdenyut.

Kepala Jongin mendongak. Kepala Kyungsoo naik turun. Bibir pucat Jongin mengerang. Bibir merah Kyungsoo bersenandung.

Tak peduli harkat, libido terlanjur membubung tinggi sebagaimana perlakuan gila yang ikut menyeret kewarasannya ke ujung tanduk. Kelembutan lidah kekasihnya menggelitik pada setiap jengkal batang disertai tegukan saliva dan sesapan basah. Bibir lelaki itu mengkerut, rongga dinding merapat, menciptakan sensasi legit sebelum mengeluarkan benda dari dalam mulutnya secara perlahan.

"Kau suka?" Belum sempat menjawab, kejantanan Jongin sudah kembali dikocok bersama jilatan-jilatan memabukkan di pucuknya. Ia menggeram frustasi, lelaki yang menungging di hadapannya malah menatap dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar dibalik seribu misteri yang tersimpan.

"Oh... aku lupa jika kau seorang Kim Jongin yang angkuh." Tempo kocokan semakin intens. Perut bawah menegang. Kepalan tangan mengerat. Pelepasan telah sampai ujung sebelum Kyungsoo melayangkan ultimatum, "Jangan panggil aku Do Kyungoo jika tidak bisa meruntuhkan keangkuhanmu, Kim Jongin- _ssi_."

 _Klik_!

 _Cock ring_ terpasang.

Simbol maskulinitas Sang Dominan terkunci.

Malam merintih mengiringi lenguhan pasif Kim Jongin.

.

.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

 **Ha... ha... ha...**


End file.
